


Lap 100

by Cloud111



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Short, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud111/pseuds/Cloud111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finds motivation for swimming laps and Haru pretends he doesn't love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap 100

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this scene out of my head until I wrote it down, I hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^  
> I haven't written any fanfiction in a long long time so I hope the quality isn't too poor...

Haru sat at the end of one of the lanes, dragging his feet through the water to watch it play around his toes. He sat back on his palms and lazily enjoyed the familiar feeling of his body free of everything but the comfortable embrace of his jammers. The smell of chlorine and echoing laughter as the two teams practiced side-by-side. The serene sounds of people enjoying the water. Why wasn’t he in the water again?

There was a splash and Rin rose powerfully from the depths of the pool, pulling himself up with his arms to press his lips to Haru’s. “49.” He huffed as he sunk back down for his next lap. Oh right.

Haru wasn’t in the water because there was something – somehow – that he was enjoying more at the moment. His eyes scanned Rin’s athletic form as it sped through the water. The water shined across his muscles. The water was always kind to Haru. Haru’s attention shifted towards the spinning flakes of light across the water’s surface that were becoming dimmer and different colors as the sun altered its position in the sky. There was another splash.

Haru’s head turned back to the poolside where Rin was pulling himself up yet again. But this time Rin’s knee caught the lip of the pool just outside Haru’s thigh and he pulled himself up and over Haru. Out of surprise Haru leaned back – his shoulder blades flinching against the cold splashed water left on the pool floor. Rin paid no mind to the water pouring off of his sleek body down onto his boyfriend as he muttered “50.” With a mischievous and toothy grin.

“I’m getting wet.” Haru complained flatly, glaring up childishly at Rin as if he hadn’t already made it clear in exact words that he was completely in love with the person hovering over him.

“Idiot.” Rin drew his whole body closer, his mouth hovered over Haru’s “That’s what a girl says.” Haru had no opportunity to counter as Rin’s mouth collided with his, head twisting and jaw extending so that he could make the most of the encounter. Haru received him willingly, his eyes squinting a bit in dissatisfaction over unofficially losing this repartee, but his hands still came up to rest in Rin’s hair and on his lower back. Rin’s body muscles contracted fluidly with the momentum behind his kisses. All Haru could do was helplessly open his mouth wider in gasps, hoping for some oxygen to enter the fray.

From the heated kiss Rin migrated to Haru’s neck, nipping lightly with his pointed teeth and making a deep – primal and desiring – sound in his chest. He laved his tongue over the spot.

“R-rin, there are people here!” Haru chastised, his frown clear as he pulled at Rin’s hair. The action only elicited a groan. Haru twisted his head to glance over his shoulder at his teammates, begging the universe that they weren’t being watched. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this to continue.

But when Haru locked eyes with Nagisa smiling excitedly across the pool – pulling at Rei’s arm and pointing - he snapped his neck back to his boyfriend and pulled at Rin’s crimson locks, hard. “ _RIN.”_

Lazily Rin pulled himself from Haru’s neck, placing a seductive kiss to Haru’s shoulder. Rin sunk lower. A kiss to Haru’s clavicle. Lower. His stomach… his abdomen… a heavy atmosphere accompanied Rin slinking even lower, his breath hot against Haru’s jammers. Haru’s face was bright red but he was frozen, too overwhelmed and embarrassed to protest.

“100.” Rin promised – to himself or Haru he wasn’t sure – locking onto Haru’s eyes a seductive half-lidded look before he disappeared back beneath the water with a soft slosh. Haru started, partially in confusion and partially in a knee-jerk attempt to call Rin back as he retreated, realizing his whole body was hot now and his jammers were no longer comfortably tight. In fact they were becoming quite uncomfortable.

Maybe they’d fix that after lap 100.


End file.
